


Irracional

by Hagastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fenrir poco le importaba ser considerado un animal. Él, en su interior, sabía que lo era ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irracional

A Fenrir le gusta ser considerado fuera de los cánones mágicos. Él no es un humano, hace muchísimo tiempo —tanto que ni es capaz de recordar el momento exacto— dejó de serlo; pero tampoco es una criatura mágica, no es puro en ese sentido, porque fue algo antes y el tiempo se encargó de darle otra razón. Otro nombre e identidad.  
  
 _Un hombre lobo._  
  
¿Dónde catalogarse? Él no lo sabe con exactitud, es casi como esos asquerosos mestizos que mezclan la sangre pura con la muggle. Pero está a un nivel superior, lo sabe bien. Aún así, tampoco pertenece a un lugar fijo. Pero el Ministerio de Magia se encargó de darle un lugar: un animal. Así es, él como hombre lobo es considerado como animal, como una bestia irracional que tiene como único fin tomar las almas y transformarlas a su voluntad… convirtiéndolas en lobos, como él.  
  
A Fenrir, francamente no le importa ser considerado un animal, porque de cierta forma, lo es. Y el mismo ha llegado a pensar el porqué y a hallar las razones de la forma en que es catalogado. No le importa, cierto, pero tampoco quiere decir que no quiera llegar a alguna conclusión al respecto.   
  
Si no fuera un animal, él no estaría esperando su acostumbrada cita con la muerte aquella luna llena, donde esperaba morder a los deliciosos, puros e inocentes niños del último pueblo que visitó. Si no fuera una bestia, él no disfrutaría al llenarse las manos de sangre al arrancarles la piel y rebosar su oscura alma con los gritos de los inocentes que después de aquel entonces, serían como él.  
  
Si no fuera un animal, él no sería lo que es ahora. ¿Cierto?


End file.
